yandere_simulatorfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Ptysia112/Mari Shinozaki
:::::::::::::::::::::::: Wygląd Mari ma średniej długości morskie włosy i niebieskie oczy (prawe ciemniejsze od lewego). ma bladą karnację i dosyć poważny wyraz twarzy a także lekkie rumieńce. na szyji ma czarno-szary naszyjnik. do szkoły nosi domyślny mundurek z zakolanówkami w czarno-białe paski i nóż w ręku. Charakter Mari jest bardzo przyjazną osobą. lubi dosłownie każdą osobę ze szkoły. jednak jeśli zobaczy że ktoś kogoś zabija (przykładowo nasza Ayano) od razu tą osobę zaatakuje. jest bardzo porywcza i jest ona też wzorowana nieco na mnie. jest też bardzo pomocna. zawsze ma przy sobie nóż aby w razie czego móc się obronić Rutyna dnia ¡ (7:00 AM ) jest w swojej klasie ¡ (7:05 AM) idzie na dziedziniec rozmawiać z innymi ¡ (7:30 AM) idzie na dach rozmawiać z Victim-Chan ¡ (7:35 AM) idzie do swojego klubu ¡ (7:55 AM) idzie na lekcje ¡ (3:00 PM) idzie do Kafeteri, kupuje napój i go pije a następnie idzie do innych klubów zapytać się czy w czymś im aktułalnie pomóc (ale nie mają nic do zrobienia) ¡ (3:30 PM) idzie znowu na lekcje ¡ (15:30 PM) idzie na dziedziniec chwalić Ayano ¡ (16:00 PM) idzie na dach a potem wpatruje się na drzewo wiśni ¡ (16:30 PM) idzie do swojego klubu rozmawiać przez komputer z PSU ¡ (17:00 PM) kończy rozmawiać z PSU i idzie grać w Undertale JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ ¡ (17:20 PM) idzie patrolować szkołę (łazi po całej i zaczepia po drodze jeszcze pozostałe osoby (Na przykład Fałszywych uczniów , Rival-Chan , nauczycielki, pielęgniarkę , senpaia, itp...) ¡ (17:40 PM - 17:50 2 dnia tygodnia siostry senpaia) idzie do Info-Chan rozmawiać z nią. zajmuje jej to 10 minut. ¡ (18:30 PM) idzie do domu Zainteresowania 'fotografowanie' Mari od zawsze chciała być fotografką. dlatego też bardzo często rabi zdjęcia albo selfie. zawsze możemy ją poprosić o przysługę i wtedy prosi o zrobienie wspólnego selfie. jedyne czym na tym zyskamy to zdjęcie w galeri. Mari bardzo się cieszy po każdym wspólnym zdjęciu. 'taniec' Mari już od dawna tańczy ale nigdy nie pokazuje tego nikomu jako iż wstydzi się tego. sądzie iż nigdy jej to nie wychodzi. 'Noże' To nie tak jak myślisz! Mari nie jest psychopatką... tylko... Lubi noże... I ostrzy noże... i ma całą szafę z nożami... i ma ołtarzyk noży... Dobra! powiem to wprost - wykorzystuję Mari do moich opowiadań i zawsze to ona dostarcza NOŻE ponieważ to ona najlepiej je ostrzy! szczerze? Jej nóż jest taki osty że potrafi przecinać wymiary! ;D Relacje 'Ayano Aishi (Yandere-Chan)' Mari wie o tym iż Ayano nigdy nie mogła odczuwać uczuć. gdy tylko się dowiedziała że zaczęła odczuwać miłość do Tero Yamady (Senpaia) bardzo się ucieszyła i postanowiła jej lekko pomóc (lecz Ayano o tym nie wie). od czasu do czasu chwali ona Ayano oby pomóc jej w miłości. 'Taro Yamada (Senpai)' Mari dosyć często z nim rozmawia aby pomóc Ayano w jej miłości. swoją drogą dosyć bardzo go lubi. ztraktuje go jednak jak większość uczniów. 'Yuzuki Hitomi' we wtorek 1 tygodnia Mari prosi Yuzuki o lekcję śpiewu. i tak właśnie spotkały się po szkoły. po tym nawet się zaprzyjaźniły. dosyć często teraz się spotykają po szkole. 'chłopak z dzieciństwa' Mari i on kiedyś chodzili ze sobą i był on dla niej całym światem. znali się oni dosłownie od dzieciństwa i już w 4 klasie podstawówki zaczęli ze sobą chodzić. pewnego dnia (gdy mieli już 13 lat) spotkali się w domu Mari i nie domknęli drzwi. wtedy też weszli do domu mordercy i zaatakowali Mari (a ona jeszcze nie potrafiła się obronić) wtedy też chłopak stanął w jej obronie , wziął nóż i starał się obronić (bo oni żucili sięz nożem na niego) niestety ale zabili go. nóż mu upadł a ona go podniosła i dźgnęłą mężczyzn nie tylko w obronie ale i również w ramach zemsty. po tym zdarzeniu była przerażona... zabiła dwoje mężczyzn a oni jej jedynego. Mari spotkała go jako ducha tylko raz w klasie i jeśli zabijemy zamą ari chłopak będzie stać obok niej. 'rodzice' Mari bardzo kocha swoich rodziców chociaż jej ojciec często wyjeżdża za granice. 'przewodnicząca Samorządu szkolnego' Mari przyjaźni się z nią i właśnie ona powiedziała jej o problemie naszej Ayano. nie wie ona jednak że kocha ona Tero Yamade (senpaia). 'Kaede Takano' Mari prawdopodobnie kiedyś się z nią przyjaźniła... teraz są one przyszywanymi kuzynkami 'reszta uczniów' Mari przyjaźni się ze wszystkimi uczniami i spada jej dosyć znacznie psyhika jeśli któryś z nich zginie. 'Riaru Jōnetsu' Mari zastępuje go gdy nie ma go (i Megami) w szkole. Pomaga mu też w innych rzeczach... Przyjaźni się z nim. (pst... tutaj jeszcze nie jest skończone) (jeśli chcerz aby moja postać miała relację z twoją to napisz :) ) Cytaty TEŻ NIE JEST JESZCZE SKOŃCZONE Ciekawostki *Jeśli jej psyhika spadnie do poziomu krytycznego jej oczy stająsię czerwone **wtedy też da się zobaczyć w jej oczach małe złamane serduszka *w poniedziałek 1 tygodnia o 7.01 w klasie Mari da się zobaczyć duch jej przyjaciela (i chłopaka) z dzieciństwa który nieszczęśliwie zginął *jeśli zabijemy Mari ona nie upuści noża *jeśli ją zabijemy obok jej ciała pojawi się duch chłopaka *o 7:30 na dachu rozmawia przez telefon z Victim-Chan *zna się z Info-Chan *chwilowo jej siostrą miała być Info-Chan ale zrezygnowałam z tego pomysłu **ostatecznie jest jej kuzynką *chwilowo też jej siostrą miała być sama Fun Girl ale szybko uznałam iż zrobię osobną postać *wie ona o istnieniu Fun Girl (a raczej kiedyś jej się śniła przez chwilę... od razu się obudziła) *gra w Undertale *cały czas sobie coś nuci a czasami nawet podśpiewuje. **zazwyczaj Stronger than You - Chara Response (gra w Undertale więc...) *początkowo miała być ona w klubie informacyjnym ale uznałam iż będzie w nim tylko Info-Chan *jest w 10% angielką *jest lekko wulgarna. jeśli bardzo się zezłości potrafi przeklnąć ale stara się tego uniknąć. *jej kolor włosów jest naturalny *prawie każdemu wymyśla ksywkę/skrót *jeśli włączymy tytan mod jej oczy będą miały czerwoną obwódkę *w spooky mod jej włosy mają zrebrną pasemkę *gdy była młodsza miała proste włosy ale już w 3 roku życia pokręciły jej się *chociaż ma długie wypowiedzi biega wyjątkowo szybko (szybciej niż my na 5 poziomie sprawności fizycznej) *PSU jej ufa więc zastępuje ją gdy jej nie ma *przychodzi do szkoły już o 6.30 *jeśli będzie ona nas gonić już od 2 godzin będzie biegała wolniej (i będziemy mogły uciec jej) *interakcja prośba jest dla żartu. kiedy ją o to zapytamy ona nam powie o selfie i jedyne co zyskamy jak się zgodzimy to nasze selfie w galeri. to zdjęcie da się wysłać do Info-Chan. *nie da się jej normalnie porwać jako iż kiedy się broni a my ją atakujemy strzykawką za mocno ją wstrzykamy i ją przy tym zabijamy. trzeba ją uśpić podczas jej drzemki na lekcji (losowo która lekcja) *jest wielkim śpiochem J *umie spać z otwartymi oczami *długo utrzymuje psychikę *da się ją wypuścić gdy ma tylko 1% psychiki. **jeśli to zrobiy będzie nam wdzięczna *jeśli nie uda jej się nas dogonić a na następny dzień nas zobaczy zacznie nas znowu gonić *Używam jej do moich niemal wszystkich opowiadań... **Zawsze jest w nich kimś kto dostarcza broń... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie